Un Último Tequila
by AkikoFuwa
Summary: Una historia un tanto alternativa de el final de la película Coco, girando al rededor de el último encuentro de Héctor y Ernesto de la Cruz.


¡ **Hola! Que hay de nuevo UwU, bueno ya había subido esta historia pero tuve que re-subirla debido a algunos errores. Y bueno pues... disfruten (otra vez xD). La historia esta ubicada en una situación un tanto alternativa e incluí una pequeña ironia por ahi (aunque creo que est muuuy obia) diganme si la notaron :v**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes**

* * *

 ** _Un Último Tequila_**

Las calles estaban desiertas, técnicamente aun era día de Muertos y todos se encontraban visitando a sus familiares, o al menos los que aun eran recordados por ellos. El ya no podia cruzar, nunca lo había echo y ya nunca podría ¿para que? Nunca tuvo esa necesidad, su familia era el mundo y después de morir su mundo se centro ahí. Su mundo era con quienes lo adoraban e idolatraban, con quienes lo miraban como un modelo a seguir.

Se detuvo en media acera y se dejó caer con pesadez, sonrío con nostalgia y contemplo su reflejo en un charco cercano. Entonces Ernesto se hizo la pregunta que había evitado toda su vida (y parte de su muerte), ¿Realmente había valido la pena? ¿Todos los sacrificios? Por que aunque paso toda su vida convenciéndose de que había echo lo correcto,y que las medias que tomo para proteger su sueño eran necesarias siempre existió esa pequeña sombra de duda que lo atormento en vida y en muerte. Misma duda que sintió cuando no hizo ningún esfuerzo por acreditar a Héctor, o cuando lo convenció de abandonar el pueblo y a su familia con el, o cuando vertió veneno en ese tequila y miro tranquilamente como su amigo de toda la vida lo tomaba y poco después se desplomaba sobre el suelo.

Si bien no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, tampoco podia decir que estaba totalmente arrepentido. Habiendo nacido en un pequeño pueblo y poseyendo una ambición siempre demasiado grande para su propio bien todo lo que siempre anhelo fue reconocimiento. Aun recordaba cuando interpreto su primera canción, la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose suavemente por las cuerdas y la calidez que transmitía ese sentimiento al cantar, las aclamaciones y alabanzas de su publico…

Cerró sus ojos y se recargó contra la pared, suspiró y entonces lo sintió.

Sintió su esencia lentamente siendo tomada de él al igual que su vida. Y tuvo miedo. Siempre había estado aterrado del olvido, pero ahora que finalmente estaba sucediendo no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de golpe y que su respiración se acelerara. Contempló su cadavérica y pintada mano y esta empezaba a brillar y a tornarse naranja, de repente se sentía mas débil.

Cerró su mano fuertemente- Meh, así que el chico lo logró…-Mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recargaba nuevamente contra el muro sonrío. Aunque le asustaba el hecho de ser olvidado mas le dolería el sentimiento del rechazo, ahora que el mundo se había enterado de la verdad no cabe duda que todos lo resentirían y prefería no estar ahí cuando eso pasara.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de lejanos pasos acercándose, seguidos por un pequeño _splash_ de zapatos al pisar el charco y se detuvieron frente a él. Imaginó que en el peor de los casos era una persona decepcionada y molesta que venía a reírse de su miseria así que no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

Ernesto- Esa voz lo hizo congelarse, y se quedo inmóvil en su lugar por unos segundos. Abrió los ojos y confrontó a la persona en frente de el.

¿Héctor?- Preguntó con voz queda y dudosa. Y aunque la persona en frente de él era inconfundible le parecía ridículo que Hugo quisiera toparse con el otra vez.

En la mirada de Hugo había algo que no podia descifrar y varias teorías se estaban formando en su mente ¿Había venido a reírse, vengarse?

¿A que has venido?- preguntó cautelosamente.

Silencio

Héctor cambió la dirección de su mirada hacía la mano izquierda de Ernesto, entonces Ernesto siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con varios pétalos de cempazuchitl haciendo aparición en el suelo y su mano brillando con aun mas fuerza. Trató de ocultarse de la mirada de Héctor que sentía que lo perforaba como un taladro. Lo encaró para confrontarlo y le sorprendió lo que vio. Una mirada de pena y nostalgia en su rostro y una botella de tequila en sus manos.

Héctor también portaba 2 vasos tequileros en sus manos, así que Ernesto solamente asintió. Héctor se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y llenó los dos vasos, le ofreció uno a Ernesto sin palabras de por medio. Tan solo una mirada perdida y nostálgica.

Empezaba a amanecer y Ernesto sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo.

Héctor depositó la botella en el suelo y ambos se miraron a los ojos. No hubo necesidad de hablar tan solo alzaron los vasos en un seco gesto y bebieron. Ernesto sintió el familiar licor quemar su garganta y depositó el vaso en el suelo. Los rayos del sol acariciaban ya suavemente la cuidad y Ernesto podía sentirse a si mismo dvesvaneciendose.

Contempló a Héctor por ultima vez con una sola palabra escrita en su mirada.

Héctor cerró sus ojos y sintió el cálido arrebolar de los pétalos de cempazuchitl a su alrededor. Suspiró y abrió los ojos de nuevo, acto seguido tomo la botella y vertió mas contenido en su vaso.

Se levantó y con el sol acariciando su rostro alzó su vaso en un brindis hacia los pétalos que desaparecían en la distancia.

* * *

 **Review si les gusto (Si quieren U.U)**


End file.
